Magnetism
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: Suppressed attractions become impossible to ignore when Elizabeth turns to Lorne, forcing an explosive reaction from John. Final chapter is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Mag"net*ism**\, n. [Cf. F. magn['e]tisme.] Power of attraction; power to excite the feelings and to gain the affections. "By the magnetism of interest our affections are irresistibly attracted." --Glanvill.

"McKay, it was time to call it a day an hour ago. You've got five minutes if you want a ride off this rock. " John said, pacing inside the ivy covered cavern. Just his luck McKay would find the ruins today.

"You can't be serious, have you seen these energy readings? I've got to be close, if we leave now I'll have to start searching all over when we come back." Rodney said wide eyed seeming to finally realize John was serious. "Besides, it's getting dark. Sheppard, it's creepy here, you can't leave me alone!"

"So we'll leave a trail of bread crumbs, McKay, move it!"

"Fine, fine, walk away from a possible brilliant discovery. Elizabeth will probably send a full science team when we return, this is my find and Zelenka will probably steal all my credit!" McKay said as he hastily gathered his equipment. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway- hot date ? Though I must say I'm surprised you waited so long. It's been a whole month since Heightmeyer talked Weir into lifting the fraternization rules."

"Strange, I haven't noticed you with anyone Rodney. Maybe I am just hungry. Or bored!" John said as he exited the cavern, his pounding footsteps echoing across the ruins.

"Wait! You said we could leave a trail-"

John checked his watch as the ship reached the jumper bay back on Atlantis. "Damn it McKay, I'm late!"

"I knew it! You did have a hot date. Well I wouldn't worry, she couldn't have gone far. Not that much to do in your downtime here on Atlantis." McKay turned his head thoughtfully. "Actually, who really does have downtime here?"

"Has it escaped your attention that Teyla and Ronan didn't tag along our little joy ride today? I'm supposed to take Elizabeth over to join them on the mainland. The first harvest festival since the Athosians settled on the mainland-ringing any bells? I believe they mentioned a feast several times."

McKay snapped his fingers rapidly. "Oh that, was that tonight? Hmm. No worries, Teyla always brings something back for me."

"Oh she does, does she? I'll have to talk to her about that." John said as he raced out of the jumper. He stole a quick glance at his watch again and shook his head. No chance of a shower or change of clothes. He headed directly to the Control Room. He arrived to see Elizabeth's office darkened and empty. There was no sign of her in the gate room.

John tapped his com. "Elizabeth?"

"Major? Lorne has already escorted Dr. Weir over to the mainland. They left about an hour ago."

John didn't even turn to see who had spoken. He walked away with forced steps, cursing McKay under his breath. He made his way to his quarters for that shower and change of clothes, debating whether or not he should join them on the mainland.

He could never relax when she departed Atlantis, and now she had left without him by her side. He had a million work related reasons concerning duty to justify his fierce protection of her. But they had begun to sound like excuses, even to himself. He needed to put more distance in between his conflicted emotions and Elizabeth Weir. Had to stay in control.

Twenty minutes later, his feet led him back to the control room. He caught up week's worth of dreaded reports in the terminally long hours, ignoring the questioning eyes of the control room staff. He fled his office and the paperwork as soon as they returned, retreating to the quiet deck of the south west pier. He sipped from his flask filled with potent Athosian spirits, reminding himself of all the reasons he continued to force his feelings inside.

The next day, John watched Elizabeth practically struggling to remain seated in her chair. He'd never seen her so restless, so indifferent to the discussion in the afternoons meeting. Lorne seemed to be just as jittery. John noticed how Lorne carefully, purposely avoided directing his eyes towards her.

John felt like he was missing something. From everything he'd heard, it sounded like the harvest festival had been just a typical Athosian celebration. Elizabeth had uncharacteristically postponed the morning meeting because the festivities had stretched so late into the night. John mentally shrugged; they probably just enjoyed a few too many of the local spirits. He would need to check the jumper log to make sure Lorne had used the autopilot on the return flight.

John snapped back to the present when Elizabeth rose and began pacing the room. More like prowling. Her muscles seemed to stretch and coil languidly as she moved, her eyes focused intensely on the door, avoiding his own.

He glanced about to see if anyone else had picked up on her unusual behavior. He spotted Teyla and Ronan exchanging a brief glance. Their fleeting expression was unreadable and quickly forced into neutral smiles as they felt John's eyes upon them. He turned to Lorne who was now carefully studying his boots. What the hell had happened last night?

Aware that no one had spoken in the last few minutes, John finally ventured "So, are we done here?"

Elizabeth charged towards the door like a caged lioness sensing freedom. John slowly turned his questioning gaze towards the rest. "Something someone wants to tell me?"

They all averted their eyes. "Thought so." He mumbled.

He turned back towards the direction Elizabeth had fled. He began to follow, but was she was already out of his line of sight. He checked the mess hall and her quarters before circling back towards her office. Still empty.

Defeated, he wandered back to his sanctuary at the south west pier. He was startled to see Elizabeth on the balcony, still pacing. Her skin seemed to be prickling with the same energy surge powering her movements. She stopped as if she sensed him, turning slowly towards him. He waved the door open, meeting her eyes as he walked onto the balcony, losing the power to ask questions under the scrutiny of her stare.

"I tried to go the other way, tried to walk anywhere else but here." Elizabeth's voice was low, filled with something that made John shift uncomfortably. "I knew you would come here."

She moved towards him purposely and he found himself backing away. She laughed, the sound caressing his ears silkily, sinfully. He recognized what he saw in her eyes, heard in her voice. Hunger. He felt the wave of his own barely suppressed desire cresting within. She leaned into him just as his back struck the wall, her fingers threading their way through his hair.

The effect of her proximity engulfed him in an intoxicating sensation. His skin was prickling with want as she maneuvered her body even closer, pressing her lower body dangerously against his own. She emitted a soft sight as her lips grazed his ear. Instinct overtook any remaining self control.

His hands rose to the back of her head, tugging her mouth firmly against his own. Her lips parted with a soft sensual moan and her hands began to wander down his sides towards his waist.

The metallic swish of his pants being unzipped forced his eyes open, forced him back to their grabbed her arms and forcefully held her away from him, his eyes silently questioning her own. "Lizabeth, this is too fast."

"What are you doing, it's a little late to play hard to get John."

"You're going to snap out of this and think it was wrong." He pushed her away and moved forward to the balcony. His head dipped as he rested his hands on the railing, fighting to regain his self control. He heard her footsteps follow and braced himself. He had to be strong, couldn't take advantage of whatever had gotten into her. "You'll regret this, resent me. I can't allow that."

She pressed herself against his back, ravaging his neck with her mouth. She pulled away just long enough to whisper, "Does this feel wrong?"

He could not suppress the growl of desire as her hand slipped into his unzipped pants and began to stroke him. The friction of her hand against his boxers sent overwhelming shock waves of pleasure through his body. She maneuvered her body before him, tugging her shirt loose from her pants with her free hand and then dragging his hand along with hers as she pushed up her shirt, settling his hand on her breast. "Does this feel wrong?" She teased.

A groan rumbled deep in his throat, she hadn't been wearing a bra. He lost the ability to worry about the ramifications. He began to stroke her breast gently, her warm skin so soft against his calloused hand. His other hand rose and he began to rub harder watching her nipples harden into little buds. Her hand slipped inside his boxers, the sensation of her skin grasping tightly his throbbing cock caused his hips to grind toward her. Her body began to undulate against his own as he tucked his head to flicker her nipple with her tongue. Elizabeth gasped when he took it in his mouth.

John was growing frustrated by the limitations of standing and by their still fully clothed bodies. He groaned as he forced himself to pull away, thinking of the couch inside just steps away. He grabbed her hand and her eyes opened, blinking in surprise. He felt a rush of ice pelt against his body, sobering him again. For a moment, he saw the doubt flicker in her eyes. She recovered quickly and her eyes narrowed, her face twisting with purpose. "Elizabeth, what's going on? This isn't you."

"Why John Sheppard, I would have never thought….a playboy with a conscience." She moved towards him, smiling "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I had to seduce _you_."

He pulled free from her arms, backing away again. "Elizabeth, maybe we should get you to the infirmary. Something does not seem right here."

She stopped, her expression melding into anger. "Maybe _you_ should see Carson. Or Heightmeyer." She moved in towards him, putting her mouth painfully close to his ear. "I know you want me John; I can see it in your eyes. If you're not man enough to act on it, I know someone who is."

He realized he had paused too long when she swept past him, leaving him reeling from the aftershocks. "Not like this Elizabeth." He whispered. She was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

John wandered slowly back towards his quarters, unaware of the strange looks peering his way. Unaware Elizabeth had stormed through just moments before, radiating with waves of anger leaving a crowd of startled crew members in her wake.

"Sheppard? You look like hell. Did you just come from sparing?" McKay's voice drilled into his brain, causing him to wince. "Uh, John? I know you enjoy the attention from the ladies and all, but do you think it's necessary to advertise the whole package?" McKay laughed nervously as he averted his eyes.

The whole package? John felt heat rush into his face as he glanced down. Damn it! He turned slightly to the side and zipped his fly as discretely as possible.

"Anyway, you'll get your opportunity to flirt to your heart's desire tonight." McKay continued.

John cocked his head towards McKay, his eyebrow raised.

McKay sighed impatiently. "Cadman's party? Her social committee's premier event is tonight. I still can't believe it; it's almost like admitting we'll never be able to contact Earth again. It wasn't enough that Heightmeyer talked Elizabeth into repealing the fraternization rules; now they are practically encouraging us. I wonder what I should wear. Do you think the girls will wear civilian attire? Do you know how long it's been since I've seen a bare leg?"

John focused the angriest gaze he could muster towards McKay before walking by.

John passed by the sparring studio, turning on his heel when he spotted Ronan and Teyla from the corner of his eye. He stormed into the room. The lowered their sticks and turned towards him. He saw their eyes meet briefly.

"You two had better tell me what the hell is going on with Elizabeth." He narrowed his eyes as he looked back and forth between their faces. He focused his glare on Ronan. "That's an order!"

Teyla moved towards him. "It is not his fault John, I should have known. When I realized, it was too late."

"What…happened…Teyla?" John barely managed through his clenched teeth.

"The Athosians thought Evan and Elizabeth were…together. I didn't realize the children had been sent to bed that the Rites had begun."

"Rites? Teyla!" John growled in warning.

"The Wraith cullings have always threatened my people's existence. To keep our population alive, we call on the Ancestors to encourage…childbearing. The Rites are meant to lower inhibitions." Teyla whispered.

"Did they…" John's eyes shut as he turned away, understanding.

He felt Teyla's arm on his own. He wrenched it away and headed for the door. Ronan's stronger arm pulled him back.

"Lorne seemed to be the only one affected. He wanted…you could see his affection for her." Teyla said.

"Weir blew him off. She seemed fine, unaffected. Till she was around you this morning anyway." Ronan smile sneered across his face.

"What exactly does this mean? Will it wear off?"

"John, the drink only lowers inhibition. It does not create feelings where there are none. Whoever sips from the chalice, can no longer hide from their desires. It does not matter who they drink with….only who is already in their heart."

John realized he'd just sent Elizabeth running into Lorne's arms seeking shelter from her bruised pride. His entire body stiffened with anger. "Sips from it? So it's not just a ceremony, it's a drug. Does it wear off?"

"Its affects diminish in time."

"How much time?" John glanced at his watch. The time for the party was rapidly approaching and he did not plan to let Elizabeth get anywhere near Lorne.

He looked back to find Teyla and Ronan's eyes focused firmly on each others again. He could have started a fire from the sparks emitting from their eyes. "You guy's drank it too, didn't you?"

Teyla had the grace to blush. Ronan's arm moved comfortably to pull Teyla into his side.

"Did you…ah…" John found he couldn't finish the question. Teyla's blush increased to a deeper red answering the unasked question.

"Did it….help?" He managed.

"Not so much." Ronan said, pulling Teyla closer, his desire flaring from his eyes.

"Shit." John muttered as he escaped the room, not wanting to watch what they could not resist.

John arrived on the balcony outside Elizabeth's office, surprised she was not already here overlooking the events of the party. Music was throbbing loudly, overcoming any conversations rising from below. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd. McKay will be in heaven, he thought taking in all the women. Most seemed clad in tiny shirts and overly short skirts. It _was_ nice to see some skin he thought as his eyes focused in on an attractive pair of bare legs.

His eyes traveled upwards over a sinfully red dress, its back cut painfully low, exposing too much of its owners sinuous back. He pushed his eyes upward until he felt his breath forced from his body, like he'd been kicked in the gut. Dark ringlets of hair danced about her shoulders and her face tilted, giving him just a glimpse of her radiant smile. Directed at Lorne. He spotted Lorne's hand moving towards Elizabeth's deliciously bare back and a strangled growl released from within.

His footsteps pounded down the stairs and out onto the lower balcony. The sea of crew members parted as they spotted his darkened face, creating a path that led him directly to Lorne and Elizabeth. They were the only two who seemed oblivious to his arrival. John was dimly aware that the music had been stopped and the voices had fallen to a whisper. He reached them just as Lorne was moving into kiss her.

John didn't remember swinging his arm. He felt like he was watching from outside his body when his fist slammed into Lorne's face, knocking him away from Elizabeth. He grabbed her and began to drag her away despite her protests. Lorne shoved him from behind, forcing him to reluctantly release Elizabeth as he turned to face him.

Lorne's fist was already coming at him; John raised his arm to block the punch and threw one of his own. He threw the force of his whole body into his counterstrike, pushing Lorne's body to the floor as his own followed, as they continued to swing at each other.

John felt arms pulling him back and began trying to fight in every direction. Someone drug him to his feet and he turned with his arm raised when he met Ronan's eyes. He stood there a long moment with his arms raised, poised to strike. It had grown quiet behind him. He lowered his arms and began to look around. Elizabeth was no where to be seen. He glanced back to see Lorne being held by some marines. They held each other's glare for a moment before John turned and ran.

He heard footsteps behind him, but never looked back. His feet led him towards the south west pier. He wasn't sure why, but he knew she would be there. He slowed as he entered the room, moving towards the balcony. He waved open the door and his breath caught as he spotted her, glistening radiantly as she basked in the moonlight.

Elizabeth turned facing him, his heart constricted as her hungry gaze began to consume him. She suddenly tore her eyes away, causing his heart to seize again. He followed her eyes. He hadn't heard the footsteps. Lorne had arrived followed by Ronan who seemed now intent on dragging him from the room.

Teyla entered behind them. "Ronan, let him speak. Perhaps it will…help."

Lorne's eye had swelled almost shut. He took a hesitant step closer as Ronan released his arm, directing his focus towards John. "Major, I'm sorry. I couldn't help… I didn't intend to act on it. But she came to me…."

John looked briefly towards Elizabeth, anger surging within himself for pushing her to Lorne.

"I've seen how you watch over her, watch her. I know, hell the whole crew knows, you're in love with her. I'll work through my feelings. Had been almost over it before that damn Athosian liquor. Shit, I even had a date for tonight." Lorne's face turned downward.

"Damn straight you did. Good thing I'm a forgiving woman. You get one second chance here Evan, I suggest you use it. Hell, use me. I know I'll enjoy helping you recover from your, er, hangover." Cadman said, emerging from the shadows moving towards Lorne.

Lorne had turned redder with each word Cadman spoke. "Major, it won't happen again."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cadman smiled friskily as she grasped Lorne's arm, gently pulling him towards the door.

John felt Elizabeth move up behind him, her arms moving around his waist.

Teyla moved closer, extending a canister of liquid towards John. He understood immediately what she offered him. He eyed the bottle only briefly before grasping it and turning it up to his mouth. The liquor burned down his throat and into his stomach. A pleasant warming sensation began to slowly radiate throughout his body.

Teyla's eyes pulled Ronan towards her and they moved to exit the room. They had not even reached the door, when John's groan escaped as Elizabeth's tongue began to flicker against his neck. Teyla firmly pulled Ronan from the room, but not before John heard his laughter.

Elizabeth's hands continued to wander and John pulled her around so he could see her eyes. The urgency he saw there made his intended words catch in his throat. He tossed the empty bottle to the floor, not caring as it shattered. Their lips collided as John pulled her roughly into his grasp.

Elizabeth pulled back too soon, smiling mischievously. She shoved his shoulders, pushing him onto the couch behind them. She crawled slowly, tantalizingly up his body before settling atop him, her legs straddling his thighs. She kept her fiery eyes locked on his as her hands grasped at his belt, fumbling only briefly with the buckle.

John leaned up on his elbows, kissing her gently. "Elizabeth, you know we could take this slow. Do the whole dating thing."

She threw her head back and laughed, a sexual sinful trilling. When she pulled her head back up and her eyes found his again, he felt it. The pull of the Athosian liquor. Time seemed to all but stand still and he could suddenly sense each beat of her heart. And smell her, remember the taste of her mouth, her breast. The blood pounding through his veins resonated almost painfully in his ears. He seemed to be aware of every tiny molecule of nerve endings throughout his body and what they longed to feel. The cresting heat burned away the final shrouds of hesitation.

(***The 3rd chapter is finished, but is more explicit. I think the story ends fine without it, but if there is an interest for it, I will publish.)


End file.
